dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
left Perfil thumb|262px *'Nombre: '엠버/Amber Liu *'Nombre completo:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲'/'''Liu Yi Yun *'Profesión:' Cantante/Rapera/Bailarina/Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 18/Septiembre/1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Fernando Valley, California, EEUU. *'Estatura: 168 cms *'''Peso: 47kgs *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwan por un tiempo, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir esta inspirado en el popular estilo llamado “TomBoy” (la cual su concepto es, una chica suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Siendo ella, la mejor entre otras Tomboy, de algunos otros grupos femeninos. El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. Ella, DongHae (integrante de Super Junior) y JongHyun (integrante de SHINee) fueron nombrados entre las fans “Los Hermanos Dinosaurios” de la SM; debido a que Jonghyun publicó una foto en su Me2day donde ella comento: “¿Dónde estoy yo?”, por lo cual las fans comentaron que sus caras eran parecidas. Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) ft. Stephanie Kim *Danson (Taiwanese Singer) I'm Back MV feat. Amber *Don't Lie ft. S.M. The Ballad Programas *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Hello F(x) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'f(x) *'''Ocupación: Rapera Principal, Bailarína y Vocalista. *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Canciones de la audición:' MC the MAX – Oh Heart, Please Stop / K.Will – Left Heart. *'Nacionalidad:' China (Taiwán) nacida en Estados Unidos. *'Idioma:' Inglés (Fluido), Coreano(Fluido), Chino (Fluido) y Japónes (Básico). *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Hobbies / Especialidades: Bailar, Rapear y Tocar la guitarra. *'''Le gusta: Los sombreros. *'Mascota favorita: '''Conejos y gatos. *'Color favorito:' Rojo. *'Canción favorita: Taking Back Sunday - What's it Feel Like To Be A Ghost / SHINee- Noona you're so pretty (Replay). *'''Bandas Favoritas: blink 182 y Taking Back Sunday. *'Ídolo favorito: '''Michael Jackson. *'Deporte: Tae Kwon Do y básquetbol. *'Hombre ideal: '''En el programa ''Love Game comentó que su hombre ideal es Jang Hyuk: "Vi un montón de dramas para mejorar mi coreano, y Jang Hyuk estaba en uno de ellos. Estoy totalmente enamorada de él". *'Quiere conocer a: 'Fly to the Sky. *'Religión: '''Cristiana ''"Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de ÉL." *'''Le gusta comer: Galletas, patatillas, chocolate, dulces, Oh Yes (un pastel coreano). *'Comida favorita: '''Platillos mexicanos. *'No le gusta comer: Arroz. * '''Viste usualmente: Estilo de Hip-Hop, Camiseta y pantalones holgados estilo TomBoy. *'Fanclub:' Ember. *En su infancia estaba en el coro de su escuela. *Su perro se llama EEngd; también tiene 2 cachorros llamados Princesa y JackJack. *Tiene insomnio. *Es buena en matemáticas. *Dice que no usará vestido de novia cuando se case. *Le gusta jugar el cubo rubix o cubo mágico, y es capaz de resolverlo en 30-40 seg. *Se distrae facilmente con los objetos brillantes, o con las cosas que hagan ruido. *Le gusta el número 9 y 22. *Si tuviera la oportunidad de tener un poder mágico, sería el de la Telequinesis. *Sabe coser. *Solía ser vegetariana. *Estuvo en un equipo de básket desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los integrantes varones de la SM . *Desde niña le gusta Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). *A menudo se le confunde con un chico, por su estilo TomBoy. *Para quitarse el estrés, la mejor solución para ella es gritar. *Nunca ha Revelado su peso. *Su segundo nombre Josephine, se lo puso una muy amiga suya. *Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. *Es muy buena amiga de Victoria. *Habla con Victoria en chino y con Krystal en inglés. *Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño, una señora (parte del equipo de limpieza) le gritó : "El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección" Ella sólo siguió el camino sonriendo. *Su compañera de cuarto es Victoria y Sulli , pero antes era Luna *Es la más popular de f(x) en Europa y la más popular entre las chicas. *Es considerada una de las mejores rappers de Corea. *En una entrevista de radio, sus demás compañeras de f(x), formularon que a pesar de parecer “ruda”, ella es bastante tímida en algunos aspectos: se pone nerviosa cuando la miran cambiarse de ropa y suele irse a otra habitación. *Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su rodilla. *Ama que sus fangirls le griten cuando está en el escenario. *Tiene una lengua muy larga según Krystal, por lo que uno de sus apodos es Koala. *Dice que Krystal es su princesa y ella su sirvienta. *Con Yuri de SNSD, ven películas, comen juntas y van al gimnasio. *Tambien es cercana a Seohyun de SNSD, incluso asistió a su fiesta de cumpleaños; al dia siguiente en una presentacion, grito al publico "¡Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Seohyun,,FELICIDADES!" . Ademas se les ha visto varias veces juntas. *También es buena amiga de Sooyoung de SNSD . En Feel Good Day SMTown Special, Amber dice "Ella es mi Unnie" refiriendose a Sooyoung; a lo cual Sooyoung responde en tono de broma "Yo soy tu hyung". *Considera a Henry de Super Junior M, un buen "gege" (hermano mayor). *Es cercana a: Key de SHINee ; Nicole y Ji Young de KARA ; Seohyun y Yuri de SNSD , Lee Sung Jong de INFINITE ; Min, Jia , Suzy y Fei de miss A; el solista Eru; la solista Ailee; Bora de SISTAR ; Minzy de 2NE1 ; Bekah ex miembro de After School. *Junto a Henry de Super Junior M cantaron una pequeña versión de "Happy Holidays". *Sus fans dicen que fue la que tenía más energía al bailar el remix de 'Hot Summer'. *Es una de las chicas más amadas de Corea. *Participó en Invincible Youth 2 , junto a JiYoung de Kara, Suzy de Miss A, Bora de Sistar, Sunny y HyoYoen de SNSD, WooRi de Rainbow y YeWon de Jewerly. *Su nombre en coreano es Yoo Il Woon, pero le pusieron EunYoung en Invencible Youth 2 . *En Invencible Youth 2 le preguntaron: "¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?" ''ella respondió que tres: ''"El primero tendría que ser hombre, el segundo una mujer y el tercero no importa." *Es la chica más querida por la mayoría de los integrantes hombres de los grupos de la SM, ya que la consideran como su hermana menor. *El pasado 1 de Mayo puso en su Me2day, una fotode Krystal de cuando era una bebé. Asi que al día siguiente, Krystaldecidió devolverle el favor, publicando una fotode Amber en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 3; En la cual Amber lleva un vestido rosa, lo que impresionó a los fans, ya que ella se caracteriza por su estilo TomBoy . *Ella usa el transporte público (Bus) frecuentemente. *Ella dice que su primer amor lo tuvo a los 15 años. *Al parecer tiene un tatuaje en la espalda, el cual se puede ver lebemente, en el MV Hot Summer versión japonesaa. *Bailó Gangnam Style en una presentación de f(x). *Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo a que se convirtiera en cantante, por que le prohibieron adicionar haciendo que se escapara de casa aquel dia. (no se arrepiente). *Dice que no se puede hacer un dúo con Jonghyunde SHINee, porque es demaciado bueno y también porque se parecen. *Esta dejando crecer su cabello para cambiar de Look. *En una presentación se vistió como Donghae, para confundir al publico "cantando" Oppa Oppa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3o_f1j3LvM&feature=endscreen&NR=1 Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *me2day Galeria »ç¿ëÀÚ_ÁöÁ¤_81_moupublic.jpg 265px-38949_422524212411_125016007411_4579599_3609501_n.jpg fx_10asia_may2010_amber1.jpg 2010052201050_1.jpg 306px-Hotmsummerconcept.jpg 248430_1568944041805_1781582130_996279_945200_n.jpg fx-hot-summer-concept-pictures-2.jpg 389861_184003481695040_100002561685699_338113_1764597594_n.jpg fxliu.jpg 229642_10150272190067716_603977715_7479601_4030373_n.jpg 197797 10150272189712716 603977715 7479591 1960623 n.jpg Amber-f-x-21381304-550-825.jpg Amber-f-x-21381290-400-573.jpg IAM_Amber.jpg 120515.jpg 34.jpg 544.jpg 645862.jpg 260px-Amberliu1.jpg 180227_297732290322158_1690012559_n.jpg 168832_297732160322171_1569814090_n.jpg 284959_420109834703556_1580022289_n.jpg|link=https://www.facebook.com/Guiiiselle?ref=tn_tnmn 5208a2b1c7769581a916fce459aaff0b_1024.jpg|link=https://www.facebook.com/Guiiiselle?ref=tn_tnmn 16_bmp10.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:Krapera Categoría:Curiosidades